The Gensai Girls Ask A Question
by TanukiGirl22
Summary: UPDATED! Don't you just hate it when little brothers and sisters have such inquisitive minds? Well, the Kenshin-gumi have to deal with two little ones who just keep asking questions. Enjoy!
1. The Gensai Girls Ask a Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin; they belong to Watsuki-san. I can own them only in my dreams.  
  
The Gensai Girls Ask a Question  
  
The Gensai Girls have come to play, and they have a question to ask. They first approach Kenshin.  
  
Ayame and Suzume: Uncle Kenny, where do babies come from?  
  
Kenshin: Oro?!? They're starting to ask questions like this at such an early age? Uhh, why don't you ask Miss Kaoru?  
  
Girls: Okay. They go to Kaoru, who was, unfortunately, cooking lunch. Ayame: Auntie Kaoru, where do babies come from?  
  
Suzume: Yeah, where 'de come from?  
  
Kaoru: What?!? You're asking that? At you're age? (the girls look at her strangely) I mean, they come from momies and daddies. Why don't you run along and play. AHHH!!! She turns back to the strange concoction on the fire, which was, more or less, on fire. Ayame and Suzume go into the yard. They spot Yahiko, who is sweeping. Ayame: Yahiko, where do babies come from?  
  
Yahiko: Uhh... Geez, how am I gonna explain that?  
  
Suzume: Don't you know?  
  
Yahiko: Uh, yeah, but I think Sanosuke can tell you better than I can. Go ask him.  
  
Girls:Okay. They go to a napping Sano. He is lying down under a tree. The girls start jumping on him until Suzume steps on a *ahem* very tender area.  
  
Sano: AAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! (his face is red and he is doubled over in intense pain)  
  
Suzume: Sorry.  
  
Ayame: We have a question, and no one told us a real answer.  
  
Suzume: Yahiko said ask you.  
  
Sano: (he has now recovered and is sitting straight, a smile on his face after hearing the story) Well, if no one was able to answer and Yahiko told me to ask you, then they must think I'm pretty smart. Well, I don't wanna disappoint them. Shoot.  
  
Girls: Where do babies come from?  
  
Sano: (he scratches his head) Man, what am I gonna tell them. I don't wanna lie to them, they're still young. Hmm... (slams his fist into his palm (the idea motion), Suzume giggles) I got it. They come from the stork.  
  
Ayame: The stork?  
  
Sano: Yeah, that's right.  
  
Suzume: How?  
  
Sano: Well, when a mom and dad want a baby, they send a letter to the stork telling him everything he needs to know. Them the stork lays an egg and when it hatches, it brings the baby to the parents.  
  
Ayame: I have another question. How can a boy stork lay an egg? I thought only girls do.  
  
Suzume: We come from an egg?  
  
Sano: Hey, that's two questions. Yes, a boy stork lays the egg and yes, we come from eggs.  
  
Ayame: What if the egg cracks?  
  
Suzume: Yeah, crack.  
  
Ayame: Or what if the stork gets caught in a storm?  
  
Suzume: What if the baby falls?  
  
Sano: Whoa, whoa, way too many questions at one. Slow down, will you?  
  
Ayame: What if the stork dies? Does it have baby storks or does it have to send a letter to someone else?  
  
Suzume: Yeah!  
  
Dr. Gensai: Now, now, don't bother Sanosuke with all of your questions. Save them for another time. It's time to go now.  
  
Sano: (wipes his forehead) Saved by the doctor. Thanks, Dr. Gensai. Well, see ya, girls. Girls: Bye! They walked out of the dojo, 4 pairs of eyes following them. Just before Kenshin shut the door, they all heard Ayame ask, "Where do babies come from?"  
  
[Mass sweatdrop]  
  
** A/N: So how'd you like that? This is the first comedy I've posted, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't flame me. If anyone's wondering, I forgot about Megumi when I wrote this, so she never shows up. I'll post the sequel as a new chapter soon. Arigatou to anyone who read this and to everyone who's reviewed my stories so far. 


	2. The Gensai Girls Ask Another Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, okay! So stop asking! (claws at hair) There are voises in my head! Get them out! (bangs head on the floor [have you ever seen A Duel With An Extreme Moment? You know how Soujirou goes nuts and bangs his head on the floor? Exactly] back to normal) ok, I'm feeling better now. Just go on and read the story.  
  
The Gensai Girls Ask Another Question  
  
The Gensai Grils are at the dojo again, ready with another question. They first apporach Kenshin, who is (as usual) bent over some laundry. Kenshin: Hello, Ayame and Suzume.  
  
Girls: Uncle Ken, what's the difference between girls and boys?  
  
Kenshin: Oro!?! (he falls into the laundry bucket)  
  
Ayame: Are you alright, Uncle Kenny?  
  
Suzume: You alwight?  
  
Kenshin: (pulls himself out of the bucket. he is covered with bubbles and some clothes are still on his head. The girls laugh and point as he takes the them out of his hair) Yes, I'm fine now. Uhhh, why don't you ask Miss Kaoru?  
  
Girls: Okay! They go see Kaoru, who is carefully adding vegetables to some miso soup. Yahiko is nearby, sweeping the ground. Ayame: Auntie Kaoru, what are you making?  
  
Yahiko: Well, it's supposed to be miso soup, but Kaoru can only make mush.  
  
Kaoru: Yahiko! (she hits him on the head with an extremely large daikon) Don't be rude to your master.  
  
Yahiko: What master? I don't see any master here. (Kaoru, at this point, looks ready to kill)  
  
Kaoru: I just want to hug you, right around your little neck, and squeeze tighter, and tighter...  
  
Ayame: We have a question.  
  
Suzume: Yeah, a question.  
  
Kaoru: (back to normal) Ok, what is it?  
  
Girls: What's the differece between girls and boys?  
  
Kaoru: (hesitates) Well, Yahiko, let's put your smart mouth to the test. Let's hear your answer.  
  
Yahiko: Uhhh, well, (Kaoru snickers) Hey! They asked you, Kaoru, not me!  
  
Girls: Yahiko, what's the difference between girls and boys?  
  
Kaoru: Well, they asked you now.  
  
Yahiko: Why me! Say, why don't you ask Sanosuke?  
  
Girls: Okay. (after they left the two arguing) I hope he can answer the question. No one ever answers our questions. They search around the dojo until they find Sanosuke. He is sleeping under a tree. Ayame and Suzume walk around, trying to figure out how to wake him up. Ayame gets a stick and starts to poke his arm. Suzume, who can't find a stick, finds another, more effective way to wake him up. She walks in between his legs and kicks, very, very hard, since it's always so hard to wake him up. Little did she know how well it would work. The girls jump away and hide behind the tree, because Sano screams and bends over in excruciating pain, his face redder than Kenshin's hair. Suzume: (nervously) I'm sorry, Uncle Sano. (Sano squeals)  
  
Ayame: Are you alright?  
  
Suzume: You alwight? Sano only rolls over and howls. The girls hide far away until he is somewhat recovered. That's when they, cautiously approach him. Suzume: I'm sorry Uncle Sano.  
  
Sano: It's alright, I guess. But it still stings.  
  
Ayame: What's the difference between girls and boys?  
  
Sano: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it right there. I just recovered from something that could have killed me and already you're asking questions I can't answer?  
  
Suzume: You can't answer it? (her face turns red and she starts to cry)  
  
Sano: Hey, don't cry. I was just joking. I'll answer the question.  
  
Suzume: (happier) Okay!  
  
Sano: Now, can you remind me what the question is?  
  
Girls: What's the difference between girls and boys?  
  
Sano: Well... (Dr. Gensai approaches) Save by the doctor again!  
  
Dr. Gensai: Come on girls, it's time to go. You don't want to bother Sanosuke, now do you?  
  
Ayame: But he was about to answer a question!  
  
Suzume: Yeah, a question.  
  
Dr. Gensai: Well, how about this. If we go home and you two are very good for the rest of the day, I'll answer your question.  
  
Girls: Okay! They three go home, leaving the Kenshin-gumi very relieved.  
  
**A/N: first, gomen nasai for that little outbreak up there. It was just something that needed to be done. I actually didn't go nuts and bang my head on the floor (i was born nuts). Well, how do you like the sequel? I was laughing thinking of the Idea, and I hope you laughed too. Sorry for hurting sano so badly in both stories, but it was an idea I couldn't let go of. If anyone has more unanswerable questions that little kids ask that you would like me to write about, or if you just have new ways to torture sano, please review. i prefer to write romance or romantic comedies, so this was a little different for me. Arigatou to everyone who read my works and to anyone who's reviewed my stories! @_@x 


	3. The Gensai Girls Have A Third Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, meaning I do not own the adorable Gensai Girls who are the center of this fic. And give credit to kagome-chan1234567890 for suggesting the question, which you can read in the author's note at the bottom.  
  
The Gensai Girls Have A Third Question  
  
The dojo is peaceful (for once) and all is silent. Well, silent except for some hushed whispers in the corner. The group in the corner consisted of Sanosuke, Yahiko, and, of course, the Gensai Girls.  
  
Yahiko: (trying to speak quietly) You know what to do?  
  
Girls: Right!  
  
Sano: Not so loud! And don't forget my part of it too, okay?  
  
Girls: Okay!  
  
They first go to Kenshin, who is yet again, doing laundry.  
  
Ayame: Uncle Kenny, we have a question! Will you answer?  
  
Kenshin: (thinks) Oh no, not another one. I hope this isn't as bad as before. (out loud) Of course, what is it?  
  
Girls: Why are Auntie Kaoru and Auntie Megumi so mad at everyone every month?  
  
This causes Kenshin to fall into his laundry bucket again, oro-ing like mad. His oro-ing has caused large amounts of bubbles to form, which quickly engulfed him in a matter of seconds. Sensing something was wrong, the girls decide to help. They latch on to his bright red ponytail and pulled as hard as possible. He did pop (a/n: pop? where did that come from?) out, still oro-ing and swirly-eyed. The girls give up on him, since he isn't responding to anything at all. They find Kaoru and Megumi sharing tea and enjoying themselves, a rare sight.  
  
Girls: Hello Auntie Megumi and Auntie Kaoru!  
  
Megumi: Hello girls. Is there something you need?  
  
Ayame: Yes, we have a question.  
  
Suzume:Yeah, question!  
  
Ayame: We tried to ask Uncle Kenny, but he never answered. He just kept making that funny noise.  
  
Suzume: (giggles) Funny noise, funny noise! (she tries to imitate Kenshin's "oro" but didn't do very well. Luckily, Kaoru and Megumi understood)  
  
Kaoru: Well, maybe that's not something he can answer. What's the question? Maybe we can answer.  
  
Girls: Ok! Why are both of you so mad at everyone every month? (Kaoru and Megumi only smile)  
  
Kaoru: I knew I would have to tell them about this sometime, but I never thought they'd find an interest in that at this age.  
  
Megumi: Yes, I know, but they are smart girls you know.  
  
Kaoru: That's true, but they just grow up so fast. (she wipes away a tear, throughout this conversation, the girls are very puzzled)  
  
Megumi: Kaoru, get a grip! They're going through a very important phase right now, and we can't have you losing it! (to the girls) Girls, there's something very important we have to talk to you about. Let's go here.  
  
She leads the girls to Kaoru's room and Kaoru follows. They shut the door and are not seen again for a very long time. Now they finally come out)  
  
Megumi: And that's all you need to know right now.  
  
Girls: Okay! Now we can tell them the answer!  
  
Kaoru: Tell who the answer?  
  
Girls: Uncle Sano and Yahiko.  
  
Megumi: (eye twitches) Oh, so it was them, was it?  
  
Kaoru: (also very mad, but concealing it for the girls' sake) Why don't you girls run along home now. Kenshin can walk you home.  
  
Girls: Ok!  
  
Kenshin leads the girls outside, still muttering oro-s under his breath. Meanwhile, Kaoru, bokken in hand, and Megumi, armed with her medicine chest, stalk Sano and Yahiko.  
  
Megumi: Hello boys.  
  
Kaoru: I think there's something that the four of us should talk about right now.  
  
Sano: (still scared, whispers to Yahiko) Man, talk about "that time of the month!"  
  
Megumi (very angry, fox appears behind her, which means business) I HEARD THAT SAGARA!!!  
  
Kaoru: (raccoon behind her, evil will take place) YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!!  
  
The women, animal sidekicks behind them with a background of flames, glare at the two cowards. The glare they gave them would have outmatched Jin'eh's Shino-ipo (1) by a thousand; it would have sent chills down Aoshi's spine; it would have interrupted Saitou as he recited his motto. The foundations shook as the women pounded them mercilessly. Kenshin was spared by all of this as he walked the little girls home with Dr. Gensai, who met them on the road. On the way, Suzume asked a question.  
  
Suzume: What's Auntie Kaoru and Auntie Megumi gonna talk to Uncle Sano and Yahiko about?  
  
Kenshin just oro-ed more, if that was even possible.  
  
**A/N: Hope you like it! the original question was "What makes Auntie Kaoru so mean every month?" (read it on the review page) from kagome- chan1234567890, and from that spawned (yes, spawned) this fic. I decided to include megumi in this one, since it would have been funnier and it would have given her a reason to beat up sano (sorry sano fans, it's just fun to torture him) well, the girls innocently follow the guys' plot, and they had to pay. Besides, it's not a comedy for me until someone gets hurt. The next chapter will come soon. And I promise you, it will be funny. I'm trying to finish the next part of Butterflies and Fireflies, so pls don't get mad if I don't update as soon as you would like. Pls review! Arigatou to kagome-chan1234567890's suggestion, to Kitsune-Onna19 for helping come up with some of this, to all of you who read and reviewed the previous chapters, and to everyone who read through this fic and all of my useless rambling.  
  
(1) Shino-ipo: I dunno how to spel that, pls forgive me. If you don't remember, Jin'eh is the guy that uses this attack. It's a sort of ki(spirit) attack, where the victim is frozen with terror. The attack is very effective, but can be broken with someone who has a very strong swordman's spirit (like Kenshin when he broke through) in this, the women use their own, more effective version of this attack 


	4. The Gensai Girls Have a Painful Question

** Ayame and Suzume don't belong to me. Neither does Rurouni Kenshin. I just like to put them in hilarious situations.  
  
*Note: Thanks to Kitsune-Onna19 and kagome-chan1234567890 for helping! Read more in A/N at the bottom of the page.  
  
The Gensai Girls Have a... Painful Question  
  
Dr. Gensai had dropped of the girls at the dojo. He needed quiet in the clinic, and having the girls there didn't really help it. Megumi also came for a break. Sanosuke was sleeping under a tree as usual. Kenshin had no more chores to do (a/n: amazing!) so he just sat on the porch drinking tea. Kaoru sat beside him, and that's how the girls found them.  
  
Girls: Uncle Kenny!  
  
Kenshin: Hello Ayame and Suzume. Is there something you need?  
  
Ayame: Well, not really. We just wanted to know something.  
  
Suzume: Yeah, know something!  
  
Kenshin: Of couse, what is it?  
  
Girls: Why does it hurt Uncle Sano so much when we hit him there?  
  
They point to that particular spot that always seems to be the target of their... beatings, on Kenshin. His eyes slowly follow their fingers until he finds the area of the body they were talking about.  
  
Kenshin: Ororoooo  
  
Kaoru: Hahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Ayame: (whispers to Suzume) I don't think they're gonna answer us anymore. Remember last time when Uncle Kenny did that? (points to the oro-ing fool)  
  
Suzume: Uh huh, let's ask Auntie Megumi.  
  
The girls leave the laughing one and the oro-ing one to find Megumi. She was just lounging in a different part of the dojo, enjoying the peace that came from a sleeping Sano (a/n: he's asleep so nothing hectic is going on).  
  
Girls: Hello Auntie Megumi, will you answer a question?  
  
Megumi: Alright.  
  
Ayame: Why does it hurt Uncle Sano so much when we hit him there? (points to herself this time)  
  
Megumi: What do you mean?  
  
Suzume: Watch.  
  
She walks up to the sleeping rooster, who just so happened to be nearby. She stared hard at him and jumped. Her aim was true; she landed right on target. Sano screamed and rolled around on the ground. Megumi and Kaoru (who had seen what happened) began laughing hysterically. Behind them, their animal sidekicks were rolling on the ground with laughter. Kenshin, who had also seen, oro-ed even more than anyone would have thought possible. Yahiko entered, and he saw Kaoru and Megumi, laughing like nuts, an oro-ing fool in the corner, a rooster howling as he rolled on the ground, and the two, innocent looking Gensai Girls in the middle of the fray.  
  
Sano: (a bit higher pitched than normal) Not again!  
  
Kaoru and Megumi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: OROROROROROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yahiko: What's wrong with all of you?  
  
Dr. Gensai: (he had just come in) Well now, it looks like something happened here. Come on girls, time to go home.  
  
Ayame: Awwww, but we wanna stay here and play!  
  
Suzume: Yeah, pway!  
  
Dr. Gensai: Well the clinic is closed now, and you wouldn't want to cause anyone here any trouble.  
  
Girls: (unhappily) All right.  
  
Yahiko: Well, see you again sometime.  
  
Girls: Bye!  
  
Yahiko, just before shutting the gate heard the girls ask, "Why does it hurt Uncle Sano so much when we hit him there?" and snickered. He knew now exactly what happened to everyone here, and was sorry that he missed it.  
  
** A/N: Mwahahahaha! Sano torture is the greatest thing ever! Well, thanks to Kitsune-Onna19 for helping me come up with some of this stuff, and thanks to kagome-chan1234567890 for the suggestion. I actually thought of this the same night I thought up the previous chapter, but I never got it down on paper until now. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I am open to any and all suggestions. I will try my best to make a chapter for you guys but it'll only happen if you give me questions! Arigatou for reading! 


	5. An Intoxicaing Question

**Disclaimer: if the Gensai Girls aren't mine, then Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine.  
  
An...Intoxicaing Question  
  
As usual, it's another peaceful day at the Kamiya Dojo (or, as peaceful as it can ever get). Kaoru and Yahiko are training, and from the sounds of it, Yahiko was in great pain. Kenshin, having finished all of the chores (amazing!), was sitting on the porch, sipping tea. The Gensai Girls were playing in the yard. The gate slides open, and staggering in, drunk, who else but Sanosuke walks in.  
  
Kenshin: Sano?  
  
Sano: (very, very drunk at the moment, speaking to Kenshin) Hey there, Little Missie. *hic* How's it goin' *hic* with Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Oro???  
  
Sano: Wanna have some *hic* sake?  
  
Kenshin: Are you alright? Maybe you should go to the spare bedroom and sleep until your hangover passes by.  
  
Sano: Whadya mean a *hic* hangover?  
  
Ayame: (walks in) Uncle Kenny, what's wrong with Uncle Sano?  
  
Suzume: Yeah, what's wrong?  
  
Sano: C'mon, Missie *hic* let's have a drink. (pats Kenshin on his head)  
  
Ayame: Uncle Kenny, why is Uncle Sano calling you Missie? Isn't that what he calls Auntie Kaoru? (Suzume nods)  
  
Kenshin: Why don't you two go watch Miss Kaoru and Yahiko train?  
  
Ayame: But-  
  
Sano: (to Suzume) Hey Kenshin.  
  
[real] Kenshin: Oro???  
  
Sano: Here, have some *hic* sake. (bends down) Did you *hic* shrink since I last came? *hic*  
  
Suzume: What's that uncle Sano? (points to jug)  
  
Sano: (who didn't hear a thing) Well, some sake will make you *hic* shoot right up. (hands Suzume his jug of sake)  
  
Kenshin: Sano don't do that!  
  
Suzume stares at it for a second before drinking... the whole jug. Kenshin and Ayame stare wide-eyed (in the traditional bug-eyed anime style) at Suzume as she dropped the jug and began to sway like the world was tilted. She spotted a grasshopper jumping across the yard and started hopping in a crooked line. Kenshin and Ayame just watched as she hopped over to Sano. Sano looked stupidly on as she came closer, and a rush of pain hit him when Suzume hit her favorite target. Too drunk yell out in pain, he just collapsed. Suzume tripped and fell flat on her face. They both just stayed flat on the ground as Kenshin watched on.  
  
Kenshin: Ayame???  
  
Ayame, mad at Sano for making her sister act sick, walks up to him and takes over his sister's traditional job. She steps... hard... on Sano (can you guess where?) over and over. Kaoru and Yahiko finally come out.  
  
Kaoru: (takes one look at the scene) WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?!?!? AYAME!?!?!?  
  
Yahiko: Did I miss something? (looks from Suzume, then Ayame, and Sano) WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?  
  
Kenshin: Orororoooooooooo...  
  
**A/N: finally, the 5th question written down. This was a very very short chapter, and this was really meant just to set up the next chapter, which another character gets his share ofpainimeanfun, yes, fun is the word. I actually didn't enjoy this chapter as much as the others, partially because I wasn't in the mood and partially because I had been thinking of this one for so long that I just got tired of it. Suggestions taken, as long as they are rated PG or under and as long as it's something reasonable that two little girls anout 5 and 3 would ask. Arigatou to shura-chan27 for giving me a suggestion for this set-up (don't worry, your chapter will come soon), my lil sis, Baka Baka for giving me the idea to add Ayame's crucial role in the Sano torture, and to all of you for reading! 


	6. A Smokey hackcoughquestioncough

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but the Gensai Girls are so adorable!  
  
A Smokey hackcoughquestioncough  
  
Out in the market, Sano is standing outside of the Akabeko (new setting!). Tae finally had sense enough to kick him out today for not paying, but mostly because he walked out of the restaurant one day and accidentally took one of their strongest jugs of sake with him.  
  
Dr. Gensai: Hello, Sanosuke.  
  
Sano: hey, Dr. Gensai. How's Suzume?  
  
Suzume: I'm right here, Unsle Sano!  
  
Sano: Oh, well how are you feeling?  
  
Dr. Gensai: She's fine now. She was throwing up after she woke up but now she's as good as new. You must have had a little too much sake if you really let my little Suzume have the entire jug.  
  
Sano: Hehe... well...  
  
Dr. Gensai: I hope you don't mind if I leave the girls with you for a little while so I can run some errands.  
  
Sano: Sure  
  
And so Dr. Gensai left the Gensai Girls with Sano. Big mistake. In 5 minutes, Sanosuke had sneaked his way in and sat down for food. Tsubame spotted him and, very kindly, asked him to leave because Tae was mad at him. Sano pretended to leave, but as soon as her back was turned, he sat back down. Yahiko spotted him and literally kicked him out (on Tae's orders). The Gensai Girls, who were supposed to be waiting outside until Sano came back with some food, had left.  
  
Sano: Oh no!!! Dr. Gensai is gonna kill me! And he's a doctor!  
  
The girls were having fun. While Sano was trying to get some food, they started playing tag. That game of tag took them quite a distance away from the Akabeko. Suzume tripped and fell on top of a policeman's shoe.  
  
Policeman: Get off my shoe little girl and run along home.  
  
Ayame: Mister, what's that in your mouth?  
  
Policeman: A cigatette.  
  
Ayame: My grandpa says that's bad for you and it makes you cough a lot. You should stop before you get sick.  
  
Suzume: Yeah, stop!  
  
Ayame: I want you to stop smoking that next time I see you.  
  
Policeman: I don't have time to talk to little girls like you. Why don't you get out of here before you get hurt.  
  
Ayame: But-  
  
Suzume, the blind follower, promptly obeyed and dragged her sister away. They wandered through the streets until they met, who else, but Kenshin and Kaoru. They took the girls back to the Akabeko, where Sano was frantic.  
  
Sano: THANK YOU SO MUCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME! I WON'T BE KILLED BY A DOCTOR!!! (he shook Kenshin vigorously)  
  
Kaoru: Well, if you keep shaking Kenshin like that, Megumi just might. (Sano drops him)  
  
Kenshin; Ororoooo...  
  
Sano: Thanks guys; I don't think I could have found them.  
  
Kaoru: You must have had a pretty hard time looking for them without going ten feet from the Akabeko.  
  
They talked for a little while before the pair left Sano and the Gensai Girls back at the Akabeko. Another big mistake. In 2 minutes, he tried to sneak back into the Akabeko, got kicked out, and lost the girls. They were chasing a butterfly when they ran into the same policeman.  
  
Policeman: I thought I told you two to go home.  
  
Ayame: (mimicking him) I thought I told you to spit that out (points to cigarette)  
  
Policeman: I don' ttake orders from children.  
  
Ayame whispers to her sister, who nods and starts hopping. It all looks like innocent fun until she hits that oh so tender spot, just like Sano (refer to the previous chapter). The policeman spit out the cigarette and bent over in pain.  
  
Both: It worked!  
  
They start stepping on the cigarette while the policeman regains his composure. Everything seemed normal on the street, a pair of little girls dancing around a tall policeman who watched on. Sano, having finally taken Kaoru's advice on leaving the Akabeko next time he lost the girls, walked up.  
  
Sano: There you are. I'm glad I found you before your grandpa killed me.  
  
Suzume: Killed you?  
  
Ayame: Meet our new friend, Mr. Policeman! (Sano looks up)  
  
Sano: (coldly) Saitou  
  
Saaitou: (even colder) Moron  
  
Sano: I AM NOT A MORON!!! (looking back at the two little girls in his presence, he stops, fuming. He looks down at what was left of the cigarette, and back up at Saitou)  
  
Saitou: If you must know, my wife took them.  
  
Sano: Right. (takes the girls) Let's go back to the Akabeko before anyone finds out I lost you twice.  
  
He turns around to find Megumi, standing right behind them.  
  
THUNK  
  
Megumi: YOU LOST THEM TWICE???  
  
THUNK  
  
Megumi: THE FIRST WAS FOR GETTING SUZUME DRUNK THE OTHER DAY. THE OTHER WAS FOR LOSING THEM TWICE! (turns to the girls) Come on, let's get you two to the dojo, you must be hungry. Your grandfather said we could meet him there.  
  
She leaves Sano, crumpled on the ground, at Hajime Saitou's feet.  
  
**A/N: whew *wipes brow* was longer than I thought. I originally had it where Kenshin and Kaoru left the girls with Sano and he loses them, where they run into saitou. And same thing next day, except of that hopping part, which was introduced by the previous chapter. But after some thought, this was what came out of it. My sister gave me the idea for megumi's part the night I posted the last chapter. Arigatou to shura- chan27 for the suggestion, to my sis, Baka Baka, for the megumi part, and to all of you for reading! 


	7. A Question of Many Species

**Disclaimer: Though I love the adorable Gensai Girls very much, they aren't mine, and neither is Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
A Question of Many Species  
  
Another typical day in the Kamiya Dojo: Yahiko training with Kaoru, Kenshin doing, what else, laundry, and Sano, loafing around as usual. Megumi was also there, watching over our favorite little girls. Misao and Aoshi were visiting. Aoshi was, of course, at the local temple meditating, much to Misao's dismay. Misao was sitting on the roof, admiring the view. After some time, Yahiko and Kaoru came out from another day of intense training. The Gensai Girls were huddled, deep in thought, with many whispers heard. They approached Kenshin, who was finished with the laundry and just resting on the porch, drinking tea.  
  
Girls: Hello Uncle Kenny!  
  
Kenshin: Hello Ayame and Suzume.  
  
Girls: We have a question that we think only you can answer.  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Me? Well, ok, what's your question?  
  
Ayame: Why does everyone call Auntie Kaoru a Tanuki?  
  
Suzume: Tanuki!  
  
Kenshin: Umm... well... you see-  
  
Kaoru: (suddenly right behind him) Yes, Kenshin, I'd like to know that as well.  
  
Kenshin: Oro! Miss Kaoru, I didn't know you were there  
  
Kaoru: I'd like to know the answer of that question, Kenshin. (evil tanuki sidekick stares down at Kenshin)  
  
Kenshin: (nervously) Uhh...  
  
Ayame: (to Suzume) I think Uncle Kenny's in trouble, let's try someone else. (Suzume nods and follows)  
  
They leave a hapless Kenshin to the mercy of Kaoru and her evil tanuki sidekick. The next person they tried was Misao.  
  
Girls: Auntie Misao! Auntie Misao!  
  
Misao: (jumping off the roof) Hey girls! What do you need?  
  
Ayame: We have a question for you.  
  
Suzume: A question!  
  
Misao: Well, okay.  
  
Ayame: Why does everyone call you an Itachi?  
  
Suzume: Itachi!  
  
Misao: (vein pulsing) Well, that ARROGANT POLICEMAN (girls back away), SAITOU GAVE ME THAT NICKNAME AND NOW I'M STUCK WITH IT! I'LL GET HIM FOR THAT! (girls run away for the raging itachi)  
  
Ayame: (to suzume) I don't think she's gonna answer our question. Someone else? (Suzume nods)  
  
The girls find Sano asleep under the same old tree. They approach slowly. Sano's eye opens ever so slightly before he jumps up.  
  
Sano: AHH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME AGAIN! (girls just watch him)  
  
Ayame: Uncle Sano, what are you talking about?  
  
Sano: Oh, uh, I guess you weren't gonna do anything, right? (girls just stare at him, puzzled) Ok, what do you need?  
  
Girls: We have a question!  
  
Sano: Another question?  
  
Ayame: Why do you call Auntie Megumi a Kitsune?  
  
Sano: Well, you see-  
  
Megumi: (standing above him) Yes, tell me, why you insist on calling me that?  
  
Sano: AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?  
  
Megumi: Last time I checked, I had the right to stand where I want and ask what I want. Stop beating around the bush and answer the question! (evil kitsune sidekick appears)  
  
Sano: Well... uh...  
  
Ayame: (to Suzume) I don' think he can answer our question anymore. Let's try again later. (Suzume nods)  
  
The Gensai Girls bide their time until its all clear. Then they go to see Sanosuke again.  
  
Sano: What is it this time?  
  
Ayame: We have one more question.  
  
Sano: Ok, ok, what is it?  
  
Ayame: Why does everyone call you a Tori-atama?  
  
Sano: (jumping up) What!?!? Who told you that?  
  
Misao: (to his left) Does it matter? (her kunai gleam in the light, Sano looks nervous)  
  
Kaoru: (to his right) There's nothing wrong with that, is there? (she swings down her bokken, Sano's eyes widen, for he fears her more than Misao)  
  
Megumi: (right in front of him, all three approach him) Well, we're waiting for an answer, TORI-ATAMA! (swings medicine chest on her back, all three approach and Sano runs for it)  
  
Dr. Gensai: (watching as Sano runs past him by the gate with three women with weapons run after him) What happened here? (to the girls) it's time to go home now, we don't want you to cause any trouble here.  
  
And so, they leave, Dr. Gensai clueless as to what great trouble his little angles has caused. Kenshin and Yahiko shut the gate, sheltering them from the war of many species.  
  
**A/N: How'd you like it? Did you laugh? Did you cry? Did you laugh at all? This was a pretty long chapter compared to my older ones. Suggestions within a PG rating are accepted, just make sure they are reasonable questions a pair of little girls would ask. Salamat to Inuyuki for the suggestion and to all of you for reading! 


	8. A Very Cool Question

Disclaimer: No, Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. If it did, Sano (and any other male in the show) would be in more pain than anyone could imagine.  
  
A Very "Cool" Question  
  
The Kamiya Dojo is tranquil as it could ever be on a normal day; Yahiko taking his normal amount of pain and Kenshin making lunch (a/n: you thought he was doing laundry, didn't you!!!). This time, Misao and Aoshi are on a visit, Misao (of course) pining for Aoshi, who is as icy as ever. And what kind of fic could this be if the Gensai Girls weren't here? They were playing chase around the garden, Megumi watching them carefully. Sano walks in and the [Gensai] Girls runn up to him.  
  
Girls: Uncle Sano!  
  
Sano: #forcing a grin# Do you have a question?  
  
Girls: Nope!  
  
Sano: #wipes brow# Whew! Ok then. (to Kenshin) Oi, Kenshin! When's  
lunch gonna be ready?  
  
Kenshin: It'll be done in a few minutes, Sano.  
  
Sano: #groans# I dunno if I can hold out that long! #Girls  
giggle# What're you laughing at? #sees Aoshi and Misao# So the Itachi  
and the Ice block are here.  
  
Misao: I heard that!!!  
  
Girls: Why did you call Uncle Aoshi an ice block?  
  
Misao: He is not an ice block!!!  
  
Sano: Uh... I'll answer that later, why don't you ask someone else?  
  
Ayame: (as they walk away) They always tell us to ask someone else.  
#Suzume nods#  
  
The girls decide to go to Kaoru and Yahiko (who had added new bruises to his rather _large_ collection).  
  
Ayame: Auntie Kaoru? Why does Uncle Sano call Uncle Aoshi an ice  
block?  
  
Kaoru: Well... I think you should ask Aoshi since this question is  
about him?  
  
Girls: Ok  
  
Yahiko: (after the Girls left) Why didn't you answer? That was an  
easy one.  
  
Kaoru: I guess I didn't have the heart to tell them.  
  
Yahiko: You didn't have the heart to tell them that Aoshi was a  
gloomy, emotionless guy and couldn't show any feelings to save his  
life?  
  
Misao: I'm gonna get you, Little Yahiko!!!  
  
Kaoru: That's why #Yahiko runs for his life#  
  
The girls go to Aoshi on Kaoru's suggestion.  
  
Ayame: Uncle Aoshi? he looks at them Um... we have a question.  
  
Suzume: Why do people call you an ice block?  
  
Aoshi: ...  
  
Suzume: He's not talking  
  
Ayame: Le'ts find out why  
  
With no one as witnesses, the girls proceed to poke Aoshi all over. He remains silent. The girls poke him harder. He blinks slowly and turns his head to the right -- getting a cheekful of Suzume's index finger (think when someone pokes you when you turn your head). Both girls jump back.  
  
Aoshi: ...... #blink# .........  
  
Sano: (behind a tree) Man, Misao hurts! And all because I called  
Aoshi an Ice block. (comes out from behind the tree)  
  
Being the former okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, Aoshi had excellent hearing and heard Sanosuke loud and clear. The moment Sano stepped out from behind the tree and made eye contact with him, he glared ice cold daggers at him, freezing the baka in his tracks. All other occupants of the dojo have a mass sweat drop, and the Gensai Girls, in an... odd way, finally got an answer.  
  
A/N: hm... I didn't do very well on this but I wanted to get something done. erm... not much to say, but if you actually found this fic funny, I'll be amazed. hope the formating makes it easier to read. Thanks to luna699 and LadyWaterShaman for the request. Mahalo plenty for reading! 


End file.
